Wikiality:How To Write A Truthy Article
Wikiality.com is the Truthiness Encyclopedia dedicated to everything Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. believes and utters. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of things that are of interest to men of Dr. Colbert's Christianity and Patriotism and we vow to document every single last one of them in homage to Dr. Colbert while respecting Viacom's copyrights. Essentials This section covers the basics for properly composing a Wikiality.com article. For The Heroes, there is really only one way to honor The Honorable Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., the foundation of which is three essential ingredients: balls in the unlocked and swinging position, an air of gravitas powerful enough to bring liberals of every stripe to their knees and truthiness. Sweet, sweet truthiness, the MSG of the soup of American television journalism! Balls Having balls means being bold, like Stephen. Stephen is not random, he is righteous. Stephen is never wrong, he just needs one more statement to clarify why other people are wrong. Wikiality.com editors are asked to emulate Stephen in everything we do on this wiki dedicated to him! This means making statements and standing behind them. Truthiness is not randomness. Randomness is too unpredictable and there must never be a chance for liberalism to slip in. Editors are reminded to never admit a mistake. Wikis may be changeable but, changing a page is not admitting there was ever something wrong with the page, it just means the page is being infused with more balls or Baby Jesus and no one has to mention the time when the page was anything less than what it is right now. Ever. Gravitas Stephen calls gravitas, :"The soupbone in the stew of television news" Essentially gravitas is the air of importance surrounding a person or subject. When Stephen discusses a subject, it is automatically important. It is imperative that every Wikiality.com article read as if it came straight from Stephen's TelePrompTer, if not The Good Doctor himself. Truthiness Truthiness is as much an emotion as it is the linguistic shaft between the twin rhetorical balls of balls and gravitas. Truthiness is Stephen; Stephen is truthiness. The two are interchangeable, like Jesus and His Father. Wikiality.com must be a reflection of Stephen and the only way to the father (Stephen) is through the son (truthiness). Naming The Page It is important to have the right name for your work. Contents When students connect to the internets and search for pre-written material to pass a class or get promoted to the next grade, they will stumble onto a Wikiality.com article on the subject. It is up to the writers of these encycloptic pages to provide them with the very best and most complete truthiness on any and every given topic. Once they have completed viewing the pageWe at Wikiality.com do not encourage reading as it is a gateway crime to facts., students should be able to feel the truthyisms at other students, thus spread truthiness throughout their school. In this section, we will discuss the three essential components of truthiness: words, pictures and labels. In the first section, Sections we will discuss which words will be needed to complete the truthiness vacuum on the topic. The second section will cover pictures and the third section will be about the special labels that wikis use called "templates" or banners. In the final section, we will cover basic rules of English. This may seem contrary to the tenets of truthiness, but in this Post 9/11 world, we sometimes need to follow the restrictive rules of the factonista in order to topple his Ivory Tower. Sections The most important contribution Wikiality.com articles can provide to the American tube-viewing public is liberal-defeating ammunition in the form of truthyisms. America's youth are in a battle for their educational freedom against teachers and other factonistas working to dilute every patriotic American's right to their own beliefs. This is the left's favorite target and last-remaining inalienable right standing between America and total European Socialism. Wikiality.com has vowed to stand behind the lonely students in their war against facts by providing article after article filled with enough balls, gravitas and truthiness to render the fact-huggers into a fit of apoplexy. Every Wikiality.com article will describe its topic with so much detail that they will keep every Grammar Nazi and Factonista busy like a herd of Shakespeare-writing monkeys. To describe every aspect of the article, Wikiality.com editors must remember the "Six Balls of Wikiality:" # Who had the balls that were instrumental in the history, development and modern-day manifestation of the topic discussed in the article? # What are the most important events readers should know about the balls of the topic? # Where did the balls of the topic drop? # When did all this ball-dropping occur? # Why should everyone on America's Planet know about these particular balls? # How are these balls important enough to honor with its own Truthiness article? Suggested Section Headings: :* sections describing the background of the topic :* sections for people and or eras important in the development of the topic :* sections for important sub-divisions of the topic :* See Also :* External Tubes Pictures Banners Basic English For further assistance with typing, spelling, grammar and other girly things, please refer to Wikiality.com's Help Tube. Bragging About Your Work All the hard work put into Wikiality.com articles must be recognized, and who better to do it than the writer himself? (It is important to note that women are not allowed to post on Wikiality.com due to NSA-fungible ISP codes that travel down the tubes with every edit.) Wikiality.com editors are asked to protect their intellectuball property with the fury of Dr. Colbert facing a jury of Nancy Pelosi, Al Franken, Al Gore and Katrina vanden Heuvel after being accused of frequenting a rest stop men's room in the following ways: * link to it from related pages * nominate and vote for it to be Featured on Wikiality.com's Front Tube